


Bad Angel

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean just wants Cas to be more careful.





	Bad Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt in All Things Destiel and Cockles

Dean was mad, hell he was infuriated. “CAS!”

Cas emerged from his room, looking sheepish. Dean grabbed his arm and drug him into Dean’s bedroom. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” 

Cas looked down. “It’s my job to pro…”

“Don’t you dare give me that protection speech again. You’re nuts if you think it’s your job to protect me. We’re a team, you got that? You do not go charging into a room full of monsters alone. You can die, you know? You could fucking get killed. I won’t tell you again. You wait for Sam and I or you don’t go in at all. Do. You. Understand?”

Cas nodded, looking at the floor. “I understand, Dean. I’m not a child.”

“Then quit acting like one, Cas.”

Cas looked guilty and nodded. Dean just huffed and shook his head. “Damn child.”

Cas lasted about two weeks and he was again charging in again, ahead of the brothers and this time, he really did almost die. He woke up with Dean kneeling next to him, calling his name.

During the drive back to the bunker, Dean wouldn’t even look at Cas. Cas knew Dean was really angry at him, and he wished he hadn’t been so reckless, but it was in his nature. He was a soldier after all. 

When they got back, Dean just walked down the hall and went into his room, slamming the door behind him. Cas sighed and looked at Sam.

“He’s very angry with me.”

Sam shrugged. “He cares about you, Cas. You really need to stop putting yourself in danger. I don‘t know what Dean would do if you died.”

Cas nodded solemnly and walked down the hall towards his room. When he got to the door to Dean’s room, he paused. Just when he’d decided not to knock, the door came open and Dean stood there glaring at Cas. He grabbed Cas by the arm and dragged him inside.

“Cas, what did I tell you? No, don’t answer me, it’s obvious you don’t care what I say. You keep acting like a child, I’m going to start treating you like one.”

Cas just stood there.

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and led him to the bed. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and began to open Cas’ belt. Cas looked down. “What are you doing, Dean?’

“Shut up.” Dean opened the button on Cas’ pants and then pulled down the zipper. He yanked Cas’ pants to his ankles. Cas stood in front of him wearing just his boxers.

“I told you, if you’re going to act like a headstrong child, I’m going to treat you like one.”

He pulled Cas down over his knee. Cas squeaked and tried to get up, but the hunter held him down. Dean pulled Cas’ boxers down over his ass and slapped his butt.

“OW!” Cas tried to wiggle away but Dean held him firmly.

He slapped Cas’ butt several more times, each harder than the last. He was suddenly aware of his cock twitching in his jeans, and then even more aware that Cas had an erection that was pushing against his thigh. He quickly pulled the boxers back up and set Cas back on his feet.

Cas looked angry. He leaned down and pulled up his pants.

Dean looked at Cas’ cock tenting his boxers. “Cas, did you….  _ Enjoy _ that?”

Cas’ eyes flashed. “Of course I didn’t enjoy it!” He looked down as he pulled his pants up, seeing his own erection. “That… that was just an unconscious reaction to pain stimuli. It means nothing.”

“Good, now maybe next time you’ll think before you put yourself in danger. I’m going to spank you every time you do, until you learn.”

Cas huffed and left the room.

Dean laid down on his bed. He struggled not to think about how perfect Cas’ ass was, how good it felt under his palm. Definitely didn’t need to think about the dusky red that Cas’ ass had turned when he spanked him. If he needed to jack off, it was just something he did, not because spanking Cas’ naked ass had turned him on.

The spanking seemed to be working. At least it worked for about a month. Then Cas put himself in a dangerous situation again and almost got shanked with his own angel blade. Only Sam’s fast reaction had saved him. So again, Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and drug him into Dean’s room.

“I told you, you’d get spanked every time you did something dangerous. So get over here.”

Cas was frowning and he stood still.

“Cas…” Dean said in a warning voice, “come here.”

Cas crossed his arms and stood his ground. Dean stood up and grabbed Cas bodily, half carried him to the bed, sat down and  stood Cas in front of him. He yanked Cas’ belt out of his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped Cas’ pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Cas started to say something but Dean just said, “Be quiet!” and pulled Cas over his knee.

He pulled down Cas’ boxers again and looked at the sight of Cas’ perfect ass. He took a deep breath and brought his hand down hard on one cheek. Cas yelped and tried to wiggle away. 

Dean kept his hand firmly on Cas’ back, preventing him from getting away. He alternated slapping cheeks, making sure the red was evenly spaced. 

Cas’ cock was pressing against his thigh, and his own cock was hard and pressing on his zipper painfully. Dean tried not to think about those two things, and just continued to spank Cas hard. He wanted Cas to remember this one, maybe even to not be able to sit down tomorrow.

At last he stopped and sat Cas back on his feet. Cas had tears in his eyes, rubbing his very red ass. Dean’s eyes traveled down, no matter how hard he tried not to, and looked at Cas’ boxers. Not only were they tented this time, but there was a wet spot on the front of them.

Cas yanked his pants up and left without a word. 

Things were sort of strained around there for a couple of days, but they got back to normal. Cas would come in the kitchen in the morning, looking sleepy and Dean would say, “Morning, sunshine!” Cas would  growl and Dean would hand him a cup of coffee. That was normal.

This time the lesson seemed to take. At least it did for about two months. Then Cas did something stupid again.

‘Fuck, Cas. I guess I’m just going to have to keep spanking you until you learn.” This time Cas didn’t protest. He even pulled his own pants down and walked to Dean.

Dean pulled him over his knees and yanked down the angel’s boxers. He stopped and looked at Cas’ ass, so inviting and round and perfect… Dean shook his head to clear his mind.

He brought his hand down hard and Cas bit his lip. He slapped Cas again and Cas actually moaned. Dean’s hand froze in mid-air.

He brought his hand down again, slapping the warm flesh and this time Cas moaned louder. He cock was hard and pushing against Dean’s thigh, and it was making a wet spot right through his boxers and onto Dean’s pants.

Dean stopped. He considered all the possibilities. While he was doing that, Cas actually rubbed his cock on Dean’s thigh.

“That’s it. You’re enjoying being spanked, aren’t you, you bad angel? Admit it.”

From close to the floor, Cas said almost too quietly to hear, “Maybe. So what if I am?”

Dean laughed. He brought his hand down again sharply. Cas wiggled his ass and moaned even louder. 

Dean had had enough. He pulled Cas up, but instead of setting him on his feet, Dean pulled him into his lap. He grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and kissed him back.

Dean pulled back and said, “Cas you really are a child. You put yourself in situations where you could get killed, just because you like being spanked? You should have come to me and just told me you liked it and asked me to spank you.”

Cas turned the reddest Dean had ever seen anyone turn. Cas looked down. “How could I tell you that? It makes me sound…” Cas trailed off.

“Kinky?” Dean laughed. “Yeah, so you’ve got a kink. We all do. Just means you’re more human than you thought you were.”

Cas blinked and cocked his head. “You have a kink?”

Dean smiled, “I got several of them.”

“What are they? Can you tell me?”

Dean took Cas’ face in his hands. “I’ll do better than that. I’ll show you.”

And Dean did. Cas discovered he had kinks he never even knew existed before. 

And they all lived, kinkily ever after. 

 


End file.
